Creators Adventure
by Silver Eternity
Summary: It seems our everyday average writer Natalie has a special power- whatever she writes comes true! Aizen's learned of her powers the hard way and sent someone to retrieve her....but I doubt it will go according to plan knowing her.


WARNINGS~! D/S INVOLVED;SPANK;HUMIL,M/MS,COLLAR POSSIBLE(probable) BLOOD PLAY

That is all. _You have been warned._

Cracking her back after a long day at work,a young author by the name of Natalie, penname Silber Ewigkeit,glanced out the window to check the time. Thanks to a friend she'd hung around with every Friday evening she could in her youth,she'd picked up the ability to tell what time it was by looking at what shade of darkness was outside. She wasn't quite as good as him yet though; he didn't even have to be outside and he knew the time exactly,give or take a minute. The man owned no clocks whatsoever,either. It boggled her mind when she was younger and still amazed her sometimes because he was only ever wrong right before or after Daylight Savings Time,and that was only due to the clocks being screwed with and he was never off by more than fifteen minutes. Seven fifteen in the evening,she estimated,then checked her watch out of habit. Seven ten. Heh,not bad,it used to be she was never less than forty-five minutes off,so five was a definite improvement. Glancing out the window again before her mind could start to ramble more extensively,she frowned when she saw a flash of Forest Green closely followed by a flash of Grimmjow Teal. Yes,she'd named the color after him. She had been in contact with a lot of yarn in her early and mid teens,thanks to a neighbor whose mother had been a knitter and crocheter and bought yarn in pounds wholesale. I mean,seriously,the lady had like seven of those fifty-gallon plastic tubs full of it,and the neighbor had given it all to Natalie because she was artsy and made stuff with yarn. Coming across a single ball of a vibrant,almost glowing teal color that was buried in the tubs,she'd wanted more of it so she could make something spectactular and because she didn't know the official name for the color she'd called it Grimmjow Teal.

Damn it,she'd been mentally rambling again. Ah well,couldn't be helped. She kept her mind focused and locked down on her work all day; it was bound to scatter a bit once she finally let the restraints loose. Come to think of it,didn't she still have that ball stashed someplace until she could think of something really good to use it for? Maybe she'd get it out and play with it for a few hours....shaking herself,she reminded her inner self,commonly referred to as Silva,that she was no longer a child and could not justify rolling around on the floor with a yarnball like a cat as 'pretending' anymore. She'd passed that stage at perhaps ten or twelve. Silva reminded Natalie that she'd still done it well into her teens and even after she'd become a legal adult. Natalie rolled her eyes,mentally thanked Hades she'd lost the ability to blush at seven,and told Silva to shut the hell up. "Stupid split personality," she grumbled,speaking aloud for the first time in a few days as she walked (more like sauntered,that was her natural gait after all) into the kitchen to get something with caffine to boost her system. "Always arguing with me and making me lose my train of thought.....not that I could keep it on the rails anyway. Prolly won't fer a couple hours,that much number crunchin' numbs my brain after a while." Finding she wanted mint,she grabbed a teabag and set the kettle,which she kept eternally full,to heat. She pointedly ignored the voice of her intellegence stating that herbal teas weren't actually classified as 'tea' and had no caffine in them like tea did. While waiting for the water,she bent and rested her upper half on the low counter,stretching out her arms and pectorals while her legs pushed back to help stretch the rest of her torso while her hands kept her anchored firmly in place. A standing catstretch.

For a second she thought she heard a choked sound come from behind her somewhere, almost like she'd heard that one boy make when she offered to bang him if he'd pose nude for her so she could do some commision sketches,he was so shy he'd made a little choked "kiir" like sound and fainted on the spot. She had been counting on his shyness causing just such a reaction- she'd promptly hauled him off,stripped him,sketched him,redressed him,and put him back before he ever woke up. Ahhh,what a day that had been. Such dear,fond memories she would never tell anyone about. She was distracted from the sound however,real or imagined,when her right eye went blurry and suddenly started to throb harshly. "Son of a goddamn bitch!!" With that foul oath she darted into the bathroom,taking the small case that held the solution she stored her contacts in when not wearing them. After removing said contacts and putting the case back in the mirror cabinet,she shuffled back to the kitchen, knuckling her eye irritably. "Goddamn it,I can't beleive I forgot I've been wearing the damn things for nearly three days-that fuckin' _hurt_! Curse you both! Silva,if you didn't antagonize me constantly I could listen to the _other_ voices,and you,Memory! How could you fail to remind me I was wearing my conacts dry?! Just because Ramble is in charge right now doesn't mean you get to slack off like that. Hell,what if that had actually damaged my eye?" The throbbing having lessened,she strode through the living room (aka the Work Room of Hell) and into her bedroom, navigating expertly around the piles of junk,work,and stuff she'd randomly decided to packrat until further notice to reach the bedside table. Removing her oval,black hornrimmed glasses,she put them on her face as she beelined for the kitchen,reaching the stove just as the kettle began to scream.

As the female turned it off and went about making herself tea,Ulquiorra was near-silently scolding Grimmjow. "You very nearly cost us the mission,trash. Aizen-sama warned she has senses more developed than any human should and has powers even he can't match; you ogling her as she stretched could have gotten us killed." Grimmjow growled back at an equally low volume. "I couldn't fucking help it! She'd got a perfect shape and then she fucking puts it on _display_ like that and shoves that delectable looking ass almost right into my hands- I'm a man Ulquiorra,not a fuckin' stone! I can only stand so much temptation!" "I'm flattered," came the remarkably calm voice from the counter where the girl was leaning,sipping her tea with her back to them,"but I'm afraid if you want to tap this you're gonna have t'talk with my mates first. They don't mind sharing me with each other but I don't know how well they'd take a fourth into our.....relationship." Both men stiffened,and she turned casually to look at them and leaned against the counter,it coming to the middle of her back. "And don't blame Grimmjow for blowing your cover,Ulquiorra,I'm afraid you did that all on your own. That noise Grimmjow made- I've heard it before. I could have passed it off as my imagination running away with me after three days of little food,no sleep,mass amounts of caffine and sugar,and nonstop work. But then you had to go and insult him. I've quite possibly finally gone insane,as characters from a manga sure as shit should not be in my kitchen looking afraid of me,but insulting and malicious tones are almost always caught by my ear. Thusly,I heard _you_ scolding him and that is how I knew you were present."

Putting the tea down,she scrubbed a hand over her face under her glasses,hissing to herself at the ache that had begun taking over her skull. "This is probably a sleep-deprivation-induced hallucination,though I really am flattered Grimmjow. Look,I've been without rest or sleep for 78 hours and whatever your mission is it will have to wait until after I've slept. Got me?" Grimmjow nodded dumbly- the girl had _mates_ already?! She was still practically a kit even in human terms! How the fuck did she keep up sexually with more than one mate?! -and Ulquiorra acknowledged her only by the minisule tightening of his lips. Sighing,she went over and,with no hesitation whatsoever,reached behind him to give his ass a good pinch. When this made him jolt forward in surprise,startling and disturbing him so much that his expression even changed,she nodded in satisfaction. "That's better. Lighten up,kiddo. That stoneface thing just pisses me off,'cuz it wakes Depression up and when _he's_ awake he gets together with Self Infliction and does shit I promised BOTH my mates I'd quit doing." Stalking off toward her bedroom,she paused halfway and sang over her shoulder at Ulquiorra,"Genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues; dripping eyes and flooded lungs,the Northern Downpour sends it's love." Laughing at the resulting "holy shit whatthefuck" expression on his face,she continued singing until she reached her bed. "Hey moon,please forget to fall down. Hey moon,don't you go down...." Then her body hit the bed,her head hit the pillow,and she was out like a light.

At eight twenty-four the next night,she was abruptly awakened by the cell phone in her pocket ringing and vibrating at top volume. Groggily,she flipped it open and answered in a voice still rough and thick with sleep. "Talk t'me." There was an extended silence on the other end,aside from assorted loud background noises,then a male voice she knew well,very small in it's tone. "Natalie....I need you to come pick me up." Instantly,she was awake and up,holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she began to dress in her "Guardian's Garb". All black,a good amount of it leather,deadly heavy silver chains,and her weapons tucked into every available hiding place. "Matt? Shit honey,didn't you have a date with your mate-to-be tonight? Talk to me,what's wrong?" More silence,making her more worried than she already was. "I can't....I can't explain. Just come. I'm at The Clubhouse." The abrupt _click_ on the other end signaled his hanging up,and,shaking,she stuffed her phone in her pocket and shoved on her most dangerous boots,the thick leather ones with steel heels and toes(which were pointed) that she'd had made specifically for situations like this. She darted through the house and was almost out the door when she slammed into Ulquiorra's chest. Not bothering to explain,she barked,"There's an emergency,move or leave. I'll deal with you later." He did neither,and she ground her teeth. "Fine,you will come with then. Get in the car." He raised an eyebrow and she snapped at him- literally. Her teeth closed millimeters from his throat. She would have torn it open if he hadn't jerked back. "Get. In. The fucking. Car. You too Grimmjow,we don't have time to come back around!" Grimmjow,instinctively recognizing his Alpha,obeyed without question as she hauled the Cuarta to the car and shoved him in.

Five minutes later she pulled up outside The Clubhouse,the bar and base of a local biker gang she was blood related to and her friend's betrothed wished to belong to. It was barely shut off when she was out and moving,entering the bar like a shadow and locating her friend. Finding him,bruised and broken,possibly dead,was her worst fear. Luckily,he was only teary when she reached him at a table hidden in a corner. Sitting next to him,she pulled him into her chest and let him cry,soothing him softly,murmuring and rubbing his back. When he'd cried himself out and could talk again,she took him by the shoulders and gently asked,"What's the matter?" He hiccuped,the tearmarks glistening in the low lighting. "He didn't hurt me but Natalie.....when he got drunk this time,I've never seen him so angry! He accused me of the vilest things imaginable! If we'd been anywhere else he would have beat me to death,I'm sure of it!" Rubbing his back again,she soothed,"It's okay sweetheart,it's alright. The Club is my family,even drunk and stupid he knows better than to lay a finger on you here. And once he's sober he'll probably come back to you,sobbing and begging." The small male cried again at the thought,and she hauled him into her lap to comfort him as best she could while she plotted that sonofabitch's death. He was so small,she realized with a pang,he was so slender and short and _thin_,if a man like Brad so much as hugged him too hard he could get his arms and ribs crushed. Her fury intensified.

Just before he fell asleep,worn out from all the emotions,he looked up at her and asked the one thing he never thought he'd ask of his peace-prefering friend. "Will you make sure he can't hurt me?" She smiled down at him. "Of course,Matt. You didn't have to ask." He fell asleep then,and she rose with him in her arms. A small woman,but not weak,she walked to the bar and said quietly to those on the stools,"Uncle Roman,can you send Black Dog and Grey Fox to Matt's place to guard it for tonight? Brad lost it,tried to hurt him. I don't want to take chances." Her Uncle,who had raised and loved her like his own daughter after her parents were killed in a fire,nodded and watched as she left,her shoulders set and angry. His goddaughter was going to finally put all that training to use tonight,he knew by the way she walked. He hadn't wanted her to know,but she had insisted on learning,as a 'just in case'. This, apparently,was the kind of case she was talking about. How could anyone even think of doing what Brad was going to to thier significant other? Roman just shook his head,going back to his drink. She'd asked for Ren Dog and Stretch as guards anway- if he somehow managed to escape from _her_ alive,he'd never make it to Matt. His two best would make sure of that. Loading the boy into Grimmjow's lap,as he was in the front seat,the female had her lips pressed together so hard they resembled Ulquiorra's when he was angry. "We're taking him home,then I'm dropping you two off at my place and dealing with that son of a bitch myself. I do not break my promises."

Grimmjow dipped his head slightly,acknowledging his Alpha's order,and held the smaller male in his lap gently. He was important to her,and that was all he needed to know to want to protect the boy. It was crystal clear that when a person important to her was hurt she unleashed her full fury and power. He was thus not surprised when two men greeted her when she carried the boy into a large house in the suburbs as "Commander",nor when,on her way back to the car,she began drawing a weapon in each hand as she walked. As she pulled up outside her own house a few minute later,he asked quietly,"May I be permitted to assist you,or would you prefer to allow him a chance to run?" Putting the car in park,she smiled grimly. "You may not. I will let him have to chance to _think_ he can run,and laugh as he realizes there is no escape for one such as him,just as my friend would have had nowhere to run from him." With a bow,Grimmjow backed off and went into the house,Ulquiorra having proceeded him. She drove off. She didn't return until nearly five hours later,and when she did it was obvious that the 'Brad' human wouldn't be doing anything anytime soon,on the off chance he was still alive. Though the blood did not show on the black leather,her boots left a trail of bloody prints and the thick redness dripped from her hands,down her face,off her hair,and covered most of her visible skin. She grunted a greeting as she stomped to her bathroom,and within a few minutes a pile of leather and cloth had been thrown into a cleaning machine and she was in the shower,red water swirling down the drain. The incident,to the seven who knew of it,would never be mentioned again.

It was after she had informed the third of thier trio,Lawliet,to Matt's condition that she sat on the couch in her dining room (since turned into the receiving room) with a cup of tea and gestured the Arrancar to sit across from her. Crossing one leg over the other,she calmly examined them over the rim of the cup in a manner eerily reminincent of Aizen. "As I've now slept,dealt with an irritation,had an extreme adrenaline rush,and showered,the fact that you are still here means you are not a hallucination. Now that this reality has been accepted,I am far more able to hear what you came here for." Ulquiorra began to breathe in,most likely to say something that would piss Natalie off,and Grimmjow headed him off by blurting,"Aizen sent us to kidnap you back to Los Noches for your powers because it exceeds even the Gods and himself." She sipped her tea. "I see. Well,if I'm going anywhere my mates are going with me." Now Ulquiorra could not keep his silence. "That is unacceptable. You will come along,trash,or I will take you by force,no matter Aizen-sama's orders." The twenty-eight year old blond rose, still creepily calm. "If I have power beyond Aizen's,who is stronger than you are,what in the name of Hades gives you the impression that you can force me to do anything?" Within seconds,Ulquiora found himself bound hands and feet to a nearby table,spread eagled,and humiliatingly naked. As Natalie had never moved,the stoic Espada had no idea how she did it. He probably never would.

Grimmjow just laughed at his 'comrade's predicament and sidled up to the girl (holy hell she was small,how could such a small girl have so much power in her?) and hugged her to his side,rubbing her shoulder gently. "Alright,bring your mates. How long will it take you to get them?" She pulled out her phone. "Maybe half an hour. I'll let them know I'm getting kidnapped and then go pick 'em up and haul 'em with." A blue eyebrow raised. "And they won't object to this?" Already dialing,she snorted. "I'm their D,thier Master. I've pulled shit like this since the Collaring Ceremony; they never object or even question my insanity anymore." A dark chuckle that for some reason faintly reminded both Espada of Aizen rumbled up from her throat,and she held the phone to her ear. "Hello. Yes,Prettymate,guess what? I'm gettin' kidnapped by two Espada! No shit. Really,no shit. I've _explained_ already that if I'm going my mates come along.....no....no....yes,actually,I did. Of course not,those are reserved for you and Sweetmate only. Mmm-hmm.....well why wouldn't I? One pissed me off and the other already acknowledges me as a Master if not his own specifically. Oh,Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Surprisingly,no,it was Green Eyes. Seriously,I shit you not. You got me on speaker,right? Sweetmate,how you feel about comin' along? Oh _really_......if that's your pleasure. Get the shit packed and bring whatever you really want along and I'll be over to pick you up in thirty minutes. While I wait? Oh,um.....let's just say I don't think Ulquiorra's going to be able to walk properly for a while. No,I'll use the nasty metal one I reserve for situations like this. Okay,love you both,see you soon."

As she hung up,Grimmjow looked nervously from her to Ulquiorra. "Not that I intend to object,Natalie-sama,but um....what are you planning to do? Just so I know if I should leave the room," he explained quickly at her look of amusement- an amused Master usually means a pet in extreme pain. At least,from what he knew of Masters thanks to Aizen. Walking over to a closet,she took a little silver key from a leather cord around her neck and unlocked it. "This, my pantheresque friend,is the ACOST. The Almighty Closet Of Sex Toys. Everything I can afford and get my hands on- quite a few,I assure you -is stored in here for use on myself and my mates for our pleasure. Now,while my mates mostly prefer I take it easy,for those that have really pissed me off and deserve humiliation,I reserve some things special. One of those items is this." Reaching inside,she removed something from a hanging peg and,when it was brought to light,revealed it to be a large flat metal thing with a long handle. Grimmjow frowned. "It looks like a cooking tool. The kind used to make pizza." Natalie grinned at his innocence. "It is not. This is,in fact,something far scarier. It's a paddle. Used for spanking." Still stuck strapped to the table,Ulquiorra's eyes widened. _Spanking_?! Ye gods no. She chuckled again,that dark sound that send thrills of terror up the Arrancar's spines. "Ye gods yes,Ulquiorra. Were you not listening while I spoke to my mates? You will not be able to walk properly for quite some time once I'm finished with you." She walked up to stand directly behind him,hefting the paddle so it rested across her shoulder. "Now mind you I normally ain't one for humiliation,but you done pissed me off rather badly. Your first mistake," she raised the paddle ominously,"you opposed my authority. In. My. Own. House." The flat metal descended. _SMAK!_ Ulquiorra gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Your second mistake was nearly as bad," her tone remained conversational as the paddle rose again,"you beleived yourself superior to me. Me,a _Master_. You,little crying boy, are less than an uncontracted submissive. So far below me I need not even notice you." _SMACK!!_ Ouch,that one sounded much harder. Ulquiorra grunted in pain despite himself. Metal was once more raised,"Third is the least offensive,but coupled with the first two makes for quite the affrontry. You,a sub,tried to establish dominace over me,a Master. _Without the power to back it up_." **THWACK!** Holy hell,those blows _were_ getting harder. She didn't speak further,simply hitting Ulquiorra again and again,unceasing and increasing the force with each blow until Ulquiorra forgot his pride,forgot his (self-decided) place,forgot his _species_ and howled for all he was worth. Once he let out that cry of pain,the paddle stopped midair millimeters away from his reddened and stinging flesh before withdrawing to return to the ACOST. Taking out a jar of balm,she tossed it to Grimmjow and ordered,"Smear that on his skin wherever the red is; it will help relieve the pain so he can stand wearing pants. When you're finished rubbing it in,untie him and give him his clothes. They're on the table," she nodded to the nearby coffee table,which did indeed hold the white uniform,folded neatly. Grimmjow obeyed without hesitation- he had already acknowledged her as an Alpha,and she had proved herself able to keep that position. He had no desire to suffer punishment as well, which he had no doubts about her doling out as she felt it was needed. He did,however,speak. "Are you going to get your mates?"

Taking a set of keys from a hook near the door,she grinned and nodded. "Yep,and just to make it fun I'm pickin' 'em up on the Harley." They heard the garage open,the revving of an engine,and a roar that was scarily like an Adjucas' that slowly died away. Still attending to his task of soothing the Cuarta's bare ass,Grimmjow inquired curiously,"Why in the hell did you make her go to such lengths,you moron? Even a dumbshit like me could feel the Dominance vibes radiating off her,so why in the fuck did you push her like that?" The green-eyed Espada didn't answer. Grimmjow,undeterred,continued his commentary. "She's a fair Master,and actually a rather lenient one from what I know of the D's world. If you hadn't been so obviously distainful and rebellious she would've probably let you get away with being insubordianate, really," he mused,mostly to himself now,"after all,you're not collared or contracted to her so she tecnically doesn't _have_ to punish you for disobedience." It was now that at last Ulquiorra's strained voice reached the panther Espada's ear. "Then why in the fuck did she?" The blunet snorted. "She said so herself. First of all,you opposed her authority in her own house,in _her territory_. By all rights she should have done much worse to you than a mere paddling. In Espada terms that would be like Szayel going into Stark's room and trying to overpower Linette- crossing all boundary lines and giving Stark total reason and justifiable cause to murder the weaker idiot."

Inspecting his work,he concluded this part of his orders was complete and moved down to a pale ankle,working on the strange lock. It appeared to need no key,but rather you had to get the mechanisms to connect a certain way..... Knowing he worked on things like this better when he let his hands do as they pleased,he continued explaining. "Secondly,you thought yourself above her. She didn't become an establised Master by taking anyone's shit,y'know! You dismissing her as less than yourself- calling her 'trash' -was like....like.....you walking up to Aizen and declaring he was a worthless weakling and is now your bitch. It would provoke him to remind you exactly how strong he is and why you obey him,now wouldn't it?" Having freed both the other's legs now,Grimmjow moved around the table and started working on the wrists. "And like she said,the third one by itself isn't so bad; it's common,even mostly accepted,but usually it's only attempted in pairs that have been together quite a while and trust each other. You tried to take over dominance from her. You just couldn't back up your bid for power and she kept it herself,establishin' you as a submissive to her whether you want to be or not. Sometimes,when a Master trusts thier pet,they'll let 'em take dominance anyway for a while, even if they don't have the ability to keep it. You.....you probably won't ever be given that privelige. You're too much of a....what the hell do they call it....?" "Rebel," came an unfamiliar female voice from the doorway,"it's just called a Rebel. Someone who could clearly be forced to submit to even the most raw and green of Masters but continues to try and rebel,to take dominance,anyway."

"Takaaaaaa," whined the familiar rasp the Espada had now memorized as Natalie's,"no fair! I wanted to startle 'em like thaaa'!!" The first voice dropped to a meek tone. "My apologies Master. I could not help myself. Please forgive me." Ulquiorra,now free,rose and dressed quickly as Grimmjow stood up properly (he had crouched to work on the cuffs),knees cracking as he examined the girl- Taka? -the blond had her arm wrapped around the shoulders of. "Awww,we ain't scenin' now,Takashi. We might be later though,if ya brought the crop an' tape an-" "Cuffs,how could we forget?" came the masculine voice from behind both women,a tall man standing behind them with two large black bags slung over his shoulder. Startled at this development,Grimmjow made a low confused sound. These two were both mated to Natalie? They were like night and day to each other and to their Alpha as well! Natalie was a blond with wonderful curves and not a small amount of height- she was six foot if she was an inch. She also had pale skin,not pale like Ulquiorra but delicate and creamy-looking for a human.....Wait just a _second_,backtrack! Six feet tall? What the shit? When he'd hugged her shortly before Ulquiorra's punishment (was that really less than forty five minutes ago?) she'd been so _small_, like five-foot-two!! Ten inches in less than an hour? Hell,whatever she was on he wanted some of it! She hugged the other female close,Taka's face being promptly squished into the larger's breasts,and the Sexta returned to his musings of thier differences. This one had a healthy color to her skin,not dark or even tan,just a sort of nice peach,complimented by the dark hair that shone healthily. Was it dark brown or black? He couldn't tell,but with those curves he didn't care. She was well shaped,like Natalie,if a bit smaller. More....lithe. It for some reason screamed 'flexible'.

The guy was the strange part of this equation. He was tall,_really_ tall,around at least six four,and very nicely muscled. Beautiful tan skin,like melted carmel,spiky black hair,and the most endearing shy expression as he....stared back at Grimmjow? Well well well,looks like he just might have a shot at those pretty curves and- he gave the boy,man,a good once over and found he was not disappointed -firm ass after all. True to his raw nature,Grimmjow strode up to the trio,nuzzled Natalie and Taka because they were so close together,groped the male whose name he didn't know yet,and pronounced,"Hot damn woman,you have the most fuckable mates I've ever seen. How in the fuck did you ever get your hands on them first?" The boy blushed a brilliant red,as did the ink-haired girl,and Natalie threw back her head and laughed. "That,my little panther,is what I ask myself regularly. I'm goddamned lucky and I know it. Now,Grimmjow,meet my mates- Takashi my Prettymate," she nuzzled the girl still wrapped in one arm,"and Maceo,my Sweetmate." On saying 'Maceo' she reached over and gave the male's ass a good feel,making him jump. So _that's_ where she picked up the idea to pinch Ulquiorra's ass to get a reaction! Takashi went to Ulquiorra,recognizing the stiff way he stood from previous paddlings- never herself or Maceo,naturally,but from a few of thier friends who had been disobeident to their Masters during joint scenes -and patted his shoulder sympathetically. She was a healer's soul really,an Empath if ever there was one. "She did make sure you had aftercare,right?

From the bedroom where she'd gone to collect her own things,Natalie's voice came, sounding offended. "He didn't _need_ aftercare,I wasn't scening with him! He opposed me and disrespected me in my own house; he needed to be reminded of his place." Taka frowned,her pretty pink lips thinning as she pressed them together. "But did he recieve tending afterward is my question!" Hearing the noise of irritation from the bedroom,Grimmjow answered,"She gave me this," he held out the balm to her,"and told me to take care of his......erm,affliction,before she left to pick you up." Taka still frowned,but said nothing more. Almost like she was psychic,the blond came out of her room and traversed to the disgruntled girl,a hand on her chin used to tilt her face up. "Don't be so mad Prettymate. I made sure he'd be okay. I've always been a good Master,you know that.....besides,I knew Grimmjow would do as ordered. I'd proven my leadership and dominance to him twice over- he wouldn't challenge me." The girl still pouted, and suddenly the taller was kissing her forcefully,bending the girl backwards over her muscular arm as she ravished the smaller's mouth relentlessly. When she finally let the ravenette go,she straightened and went back to her room,and the sound of several things being thrown haphazardly into a bag was clearly heard. Maceo,meanwhile,was getting a good and forceful kiss of his own as Taka took out the passion thier Master had stirred in her on him. Coming out with a full bag slung over her shoulder,the woman's blond hair had been retied into a high ponytail so her neck was clearly seen; more specifically the necklace around her neck,a dogchain with medallion,instead of a tag,that had the likenesses of Maceo and Takashi engraved on it,one on each side. Seeing the medallion seemed to be some sort of signal- digging in thier bags,Takashi and Maceo each retreived a collar and put it on,Takashi's a black-and-white checkered pattern with a skull tag that identified her 'owner' and Maceo's black with crimson designs and a regular dog tag. Her mouth pulled into an Aizenesque smile,Natalie said, "Well then,let's get going."

Footnote- For my Prettymate and Sweetmate,you know exactly who you are,sorry for the codenames I just sorta didn't know if you'd let me use your real ones. My inevitable chapter of gratuitous smut will be next chapter sometime. And my friends,'Matt' and 'Lawliet',YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO YOU ARE,I know damn well Matt would never be stuck in that situation for real so don't even rag on me about it. I used it as a plot device to establish badassery and inform Grimmjow that he was dealing with a tried-and-true kick-your-fucking-ass Alpha. Silva out!


End file.
